


Hit Me One Time, Hit Me Twice

by rebecca_selene



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hexxus remembers how she ended up trapped in a tree, far away from FernGully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me One Time, Hit Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a prequel to FernGully. Title taken from the song “Toxic Love.” Written for a [queer_fest](http://community.livejournal.com/queer_fest/) self prompt: _FernGully, Hexxus, What most people don't know is that Hexxus was once a fairy, and she loved Magi Lune. That is, until Magi cursed Hexxus for her "disgusting" desires_ AND for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/) hc_bingo card prompt “unwanted transformation”

She hates her exile. She hates the darkness. She hates her name.

Petra. That was her name. Her real name. She remembers, though it does her little good.

She has a new name now. _Hexxus_. How ironic that Magi Lune cursed her with a name ending in _-us_. The human Latin ending for masculine words.

Hexxus, Petra. Names don’t matter when one is a tree. They don’t matter when one’s family ostracized one for reasons they didn’t even understand.

She hates Magi Lune. But there was a time when she didn’t.

She tries to shake her shoulders, to stretch, but she can’t. Trees, even ones as knotted and twisted as hers, don’t have shoulders. And yet, hers still ache. She curses again, mentally, because trees don’t have lips, though hers are chapped.

All she wanted to do was love.

***

There was a time when Petra would have done anything for her tutor. Magi Lune was magical, even when she wasn’t working. The forest flowed through her, spoke to her, and she radiated life. Her light and goodness drew Petra in from the moment she first saw her.

The fairy pupil’s first success at creation was life changing. Magi Lune told her that _all the magic of creation exists within a single, tiny seed_. Her hand covered Petra’s, and warmth spread from Petra’s fingertips through her bloodstream to her entire body. Magi Lune told her to _feel_ the life of the forest flowing through her, to gently prod it with her will towards her desired goal. Petra focused, and the forest returned to her fingertips to help the seed under her palm sprout.

Petra stared at the fledging plant in awe. She made it grow simply by her love and desire for it. Just like Magi Lune had let her grow into a magical fairy simply by the tutor’s love and desire for Petra to do so.

The young fairy was convinced that the laws of the forest were universal. She was wrong.

Only a scant few days passed after Petra’s life-giving lesson before she couldn’t hold her affection in anymore. She had the day free but went to Magi Lune’s favorite meditation spot anyway, determined that their love would paint the forest in colors never before seen.

Her blood raced in anticipation as she approached her heart’s desire. Magi Lune’s back was turned, but Petra knew she was aware of her presence.

“Magi,” she said, a little bit breathlessly.

The woman turned. “What is it, Petra?” she asked, clearly concerned. She floated down from her perch, leaving blooming flowers in her wake. Petra never got used to the sight of such effortless magic, and tears filled her eyes.

“I love you,” she said simply.

Magi Lune smiled, and Petra’s heart filled with joy. “I love you too. Love is what fills us, Petra, and binds us all together.”

“No, Magi,” Petra said, moving closer. “I’m not trying to learn a lesson today. Of course I love everyone. But, I _love_ you,” she finished in a whisper, gently caressing her tutor’s cheek.

No sudden rainstorm obscured the sky more quickly than Magi Lune’s eyes darkened at that moment. She wrenched away from the stunned Petra. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” she said, her voice dangerously low.

“But, Magi-”

“No ‘buts.’ You must leave, Petra, and realize that you are clearly confused.”

“But, you said…you said that love fills us! Binds us!”

“It keeps us alive and makes our days memorable. But we cannot have life without creation. For creation, we need seeds. And seeds only form when a female and a male meet in love. There is no other way!”

“But, Magi…” Petra trailed off, the tears in her eyes no longer caused by Magi Lune’s beauty, but by her rejection. “I love you,” she repeated. It was the truth; she couldn’t just stop feeling what she had been brought up to believe was beautiful and right.

The woman in front of her shook her head. “Then you are lost.” She flew away, leaving Petra to stare at the withered flowers left in her wake.

***

Magi Lune couldn’t kill, not even when the offending entity was so _offensive_. The force of life was too enmeshed in her beliefs. So she spread lies, telling everyone that Petra had abused her magic so heinously that she must be banished before her darkness bled into all the other fairies. It didn’t take long for fear to overwhelm Petra’s friends and family – even her beloved parents – and they allowed Magi Lune to drive her away from her home forever.

She was cursed and trapped as a part of the forest forever, giving life and home to forest animals in repentance, safe from using her magic to satisfy unnatural desires.

“You will be known forever as the blight Hexxus,” Magi Lune said. “Petra is gone, transformed into a strange and snarled shape in reflection of your toxic love.” The hideous scowl on her beautiful face was the last image Petra ever saw before the bark of her prison closed around her. And then the silence set in.

***

She sighs without breath. Her thoughts have revolved around the same events over and over again for years. She wonders how much longer it will take before they drive away her sanity.

The cycle is just about to start again when a jarring sound cuts through her thoughts. For the first time in years, she _feels_. It is pain, and it is agonizing, but it is _physical_ and glorious. She feels herself oozing away, and the motion makes her dizzy. This time when she tries to stretch her shoulders, something moves. She twists her neck around and _sees_ her body. It’s black and shiny, and it burns like poison. She wonders if Magi Lune made her that way, or if her love truly is – was – toxic enough to overwhelm her.

It doesn’t matter. Magi Lune cursed Petra, and now she feels no love at all. The life force of the forest vibrates around her, but she can’t touch it. She knows that no amount of willpower can fix her, and jealousy and anger flow through her as she thinks about the fairies who live happily among the trees.

For the first time, Hexxus is free, and she knows exactly where she will go. _FernGully_.


End file.
